carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Siblings (1982)
Plot Overview Alexis decides to take the silver rattle from Adam to Jensen's Jewelers for some information. She then takes the information to Blake. Alexis had taken that rattle to Jensen's to be engraved and they stopped making that model the year after Adam was kidnapped. Blake still refuses to believe that Michael Torrance is Adam, and believes Alexis is a fool for believing it so quickly. Alexis returns to Jensen's in time to torment Krystle. Krystle has no time for Alexis, but Alexis will make time - time enough to tell Krystle that she is finally happy, happy to have her first son. Krystle is happy for her, then. Maybe it will get Alexis out of her life. Meanwhile, Michael/Adam continues his flirtation with Fallon but she still refuses to tell her name. Michael claims Fallon will tell him when the times is right and convinces her to go to dinner. Fortunately for the two, Alexis runs into them together and notifies them both that they are siblings. Fallon refuses to believe it and even suspects Adam did this on purpose. Adam is just grateful he dodged a bullet, but doesn't seem as disturbed as one should be. Fallon hopes Blake will agree with her that Adam is not his son, but Blake is coming to the realization that Adam is his child. After the meeting with Alexis, Blake takes Krystle out on a detective walk at the cemetery to see where the Torrances were buried following the crash. Blake and Krystle head to Billings and meet with Jonas Edwards, Kate's doctor. What Blake learns is troubling - Kate returned with Michael on the very same day Adam was kidnapped, and the child did not even have a scratch despite allegedly being in a car accident. Also, Jonas did not believe that Adam looked like his parents. Blake is now more certain that Adam is his son and shows his approval by inviting Adam to his office and offering a firm handshake. Even odder, Blake is prepared to bring Adam into Denver Carrington and have him work his way up. Adam thanks Blake for the offer but has already taken a better offer - from Alexis at Colby Co. Also, Alexis invited him to stay at the Penthouse. Adam really is not ingratiating himself well into the family - he does come on a bit strong. When Adam first meets Jeff, he is already pumping Jeff for some information that is Denver Carrington property. Jeff is instantly turned off by the newest Carrington. Krystle gets Blake to invite Adam over for dinner, a dinner which is just the three of them since Fallon has work (and does not want to be there) and Jeff sends his regards (and does not want to be there either). Krystle tries to soothe the awkwardness of the evening with some small talk, but Adam is more interested in discussing Steven's homosexuality and telling Blake he only came over to tell him that he resented being checked up on. Adam storms off. That same evening, Alexis is in New York where she finally meets tennis pro extraordinaire and Krystle's first - and current - husband. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings (uncredited) * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders (credit only) * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Hank Brandt ... Morgan Hess * Robert Symonds ... Dr. Jonas Edwards * Hedley Mattingly ... Mr. Jensen * Larry Horowitz ... Brent Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; MountainGate Country Club, Westwood (Los Angeles); Mulholland Tennis Club (Los Angeles); Malibou Lake, (Agoura Hills). * Deleted scenes : Joseph tries to convince Fallon to give Adam a second chance; Krystle tries to convince Fallon to have dinner with her, Blake and Adam. * Shortened scene : Once Blake and Krystle are left, Dr. Edwards phones Adam.